TV stands have been provided for conventional cathode ray tube TVs. More modern flat panel TVs that use, e.g., liquid crystal display (LCD) or light emitting diode (LED) or other matrix-type technology tend either to require wall mounting, constraining such TVs to one place, or uncertain perches on handy nearby furniture.